Board games having a pathway or course printed thereon for moving playing pieces along the pathway are well known in the art. It is also well known to use some form of chance, i.e., one or more dice or a spinner having numerals thereon, for determining how many spaces contained within said pathway a player is to move their playing piece. Examples of board games are; Monopoly.RTM., Life.RTM. and Clue.RTM.. It is not uncommon for a board game to also include some form of "chance" cards. These cards are usually picked up by a player when their playing piece lands upon a designated space on the game board. Another common aspect of board games is the use of script (play money) in varying amounts in order to pay for various items.
While most board games are directed towards the entertainment of those who play, many also include some form of educational value by providing examples of real life experiences. It has been said that Monopoly.RTM. can simulate and encourage interest in real estate investment. In this manner, board games may not only be a form of entertainment, but may also be educational.
While there are many board games directed at different real life situations, the inventors believe that no board game has ever been directed towards the sport of skateboarding. The present invention overcomes this deficiency by providing a board game having a concise and simple set of instructions, teaching safety and other aspects of the sport of skateboarding, and uses popular skate boarding lingo.